Aria Shen
|born=January 21, 2000 |age=19 |species=Demigod/Demititan |nationality=American |sexuality=Aro ace <3 |accent=American |inspiration=A more idealized version of myself, combined with random details that came to me out of the blue |interests=N/A |active rp= |created=April 15, 2015 |updated=February 10, 2019 |plans=Going to college, making friends, leading/joining a quest, visiting home, traveling the world |month powers=3/6/9 |ooc plans=Leading a quest to another nation, completing a college degree at Columbia in the spring of 2020 |word bubble= |powers= |pet=None |bedroom=Aria Shen/Bedroom |weapon images= |quote2="Even though the future seems far away, it's actually beginning right now." |file2=AriaOlder5.jpeg |file size2=210px |possessions=Aside from clothes and the like: A bike and helmet A 7" Green Beret survival knife A tactical flashlight Printed copies of Astraeus' data packet An ASUS ZenBook |likes=SPAAAAACE, listening to music while stargazing, paragliding, ninjutsu, watching NOVA, rock climbing |dislikes=Being bombarded by sunlight |colour=Sky blue and deep purple |music=Mostly ambient/epic instrumental (Explosions in the Sky, Two Steps From Hell, etc.) |food=Ice cream and homemade pasta |animal=Dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, tardigrades, and pandas |book=''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' |quote3="The universe is made of stories, not just atoms." |drink=Ginger ale |song="Miracles" by Two Steps From Hell |movie=''Star Wars'' and Interstellar |sport=Ninjutsu and jump/vault events for track |other= |skills=Strategizing on the spot, foresight, ninjutsu |weapon=A simple Celestial Bronze sword stored as a red charm bead on her watch |strength=Remaining focused amidst chaos |weakness=Cares more than necessary about people's opinions and judgments of her |led=None |been=None |model=Dani Kim |gender=Female |eye=Dark brown |hair=Black/dark brown |height=5'7" |weight=120-ish |ethnicity=Caucasian/Asian |hand=Right |shoe=9 |blood=O+ |voice=Contralto |marks=Has a faint scar on her philtrum (groove on upper lip) from a bike accident and an Orion's Belt of freckles on her left ankle |body=Athletic |more images= |one=The-type-that-relishes-in-getting-around-one-word-limits-by-using-hypens |best=Clear skin |worst=High hairline |change=Tendency to ramble |mental=Stable and relaxed |disorders=None |medical=Wears glasses/contacts |mother=Evita Liu |father=Astraeus |creator=Her parents, obviously |half=Other children of Astraeus |full=None |other relatives=Grandparents and an uncle on her mother's side |family album= |home=Mountain View, CA and Chelan, WA |earliest=Faceplanting into a cake on her second birthday |best memory=Seeing the night sky in Chelan for the first time |school=Stevenson Elementary, homeschool, and soon-to-be college |kiss=N/A |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts= |nicknames=A. Shen (finds it mildly funny but does not approve) Aria There Yet? (also mildly funny and approves slightly more) Ar-Two-Dee-Two (most approval out of the three) |native=English, Mandarin Chinese |languages=English, Mandarin Chinese, snippets of Greek and Latin |flaw=Tends to ramble; sometimes overthinks her problems |fears=Hurting innocent people, being unable to fly, not being free to explore the cosmos |hobbies=Stargazing, ninjutsu, reading, digital art, singing |motto="Everyone makes mistakes. The trick is to make mistakes when no one's looking." |won't=Smoke, drink, abuse drugs, belittle others, waste a gift, wallow in self-pity, or give up easily |admires=Carl Sagan |influenced=Her mother, Evita |compass=Good |past person=Her mother, Evita |current person=Her mother, Evita |crisis=Usually quite calmly and efficiently |problems=Directly, if she feels like it |change=Well; is young and adaptable |alignment=Neutral Good |dream=Intergalactic explorer (Star Trek) or Jedi Knight (Star Wars), but astronaut will do |current=Leading Astraeus' Cabin, operating the Planetarium, completing her online college degree, and enjoying life :D |quote4="Set your course by the stars, not by the light of every passing ship." |file3=AriaOlder4.PNG |file size3=210px |vice=Sloth (procrastination) |bad=Skipping sleep and procrastinating if she doesn't focus intensely on her work |sleep=Erratic; from 7 P.M. to 12 A.M. on some days and 7 A.M. to 12 P.M. on others |quirk=Strong photic sneeze reflex, meaning she sneezes when adjusting to bright light |attitude=Optimistic and can-do |talents=Ninjutsu, voice impersonations, spewing random and sometimes useful trivia |social=A little awkward around kids her age but getting better |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Evita Liu Mother "She's awesome! I really miss her and need to visit soon." Astraeus Father "I don't remember meeting him, but he does care and seems like a good enough guy!" James Spall Friend "He's the first person I got to know at camp. Although he can be very reckless sometimes, we both put up with each other and have gone through a lot of nonsense together." Benjamin "Benny" Carraway Friend "We bonded over the shared experience of almost being incinerated! He's very sweet and has a refreshingly positive outlook on life." Sean Torres Friend? "Just recently met him; it's great talking to him, and I think we understand each other spiritually on a nerd level!" Nin Daemon Friend "He's the first person I sparred against in a training match. He's an intense guy, but he can be pretty funny too! Like James, he can be reckless and is always up for a fight, but we get along well." Bao-Zhi Jiang Friend "I first met him back at the July 4th party, and now he's my detective partner. He's more of the quiet, serious type, but he can definitely be as much of a dork as anyone!" Alaska Eira Friend "We fought against each other in the Halloween Battle Royale, but in a later round we strategized together against older and more experienced opponents. She's generally a quiet person, but we work together well." Nyxil Vane Friend "Initially I met him in a giant arena battle, then I met him again in the woods one evening and chatted for a while. He and I are very different in some ways and yet very similar in others." |ease=Skywatching or stargazing in Chelan |priority=Finishing her online college courses and transferring into a full-time college |past=Trying to befriend a kid in kindergarten and being horribly, hilariously rejected |accomplishment=WIP |secret=WIP |known=WIP |tragedy=Doesn't have a particularly tragic backstory, though she's never met her uncle or her grandparents |wish=To be able to freely explore the entire universe whenever and wherever she wants |cheated=No |relates=Well enough |strangers=Bright and cheerful |lover=N/A |friends=see Relationships tab c: |familyp=Talkative and understanding |first impression=Peppy and polite |like most=Curiosity |like least=Curiosity }} Category:Demigods Category:Demititans Category:Children of Astraeus Category:Female Category:Aria Category:Shen Category:Nata Roebot Category:19 years old Category:Born in 2000 Category:Aquarius Category:Born in January Category:5'7 Category:American Category:Chinese Category:Asian Category:Mixed Race Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Athletic Build Category:Type O+ Category:Right Handed Category:American Accent Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Insomniac Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Dani Kim Category:Counsellors